Faraji
:"It just that it makes no sense for you to be sitting around with me and your father caring for you when you grow to be big aardwolves. And once you leave, we won’t have much to do- unless we have another litter to tend to." :―Faraji, Red Horizon '''Faraji '''is a female aardwolf. Appearance Faraji's sleek, well-groomed coat is silvery-tan in color. She has large, deep-set, vibrant green eyes that are rimmed in black. She has round, robust features and strong muscles under her soft fur. Her slim muzzle, small paws, long ears, and tail-tip are black, as are the long, tapering stripes down her flanks. She has sharp silver claws and white teeth. Her body is curvy and short, with sturdy legs and a fluffy tail. The black ridge of fur on her back in smooth, with each hair pointing in the direction of her tail. Personality Faraji is a caring and fiercely protective mother. She is steady and reliable, almost always composed and even-tempered. If anything or anyone threatens her cubs, she will do her best to defeat the adversary or move her offspring to safety, but though she will fight any opponent with determination and aggression, she also accepts that it is the way of things for animals to battle and devour each other the same way it is her and her mate's job to defend their cubs until their final breath. She enjoys tending to cubs and finds life somewhat dull without them, even with Tendaji's company. Due to this, she mothers litter after litter. Though she always feels sorrowful when her cubs grow older and leave, she does not mind it too much, as this, too, she accepts as the way things are. Faraji is a skilled and intelligent teacher who tells her cubs everything that they need to know about survival. She despises the idea of them going off into the world when they aren't ready, so every sunrise, she recounts facts that will help them later on, including fighting tips and information about other animals. Occasionally she will give them practical training. She also enjoys playing with them, though she often turns games into lessons. Sometimes, Faraji wishes that she were a larger and more powerful animal so that she could better protect her offspring, but usually dismisses such ideas quickly. History Early Life Faraji was born in the Drylands near the Towe Gorge. Red Horizon Faraji's cubs are born in the night, and she licks them gently, exhausted. At her side, Tendaji is impressed by the number of cubs there are, but Faraji simply wants to get some rest. He reminds her that the cubs need names, and when asked if she has any ideas, she explains that she likes to see them before naming them, but adds that she's sure he has some suggestions. He gives her an idea of what kind of names he would like to give their cubs, and she suggests that he names the cub that looks like him. Once he calls the cub Ardhi, she compliments his choice, and he tells her to name the cub who looks like her. She calls the cub Chinja, as she is biting and clawing rather violently, as she informs Tendaji. She presses him to name the other two, whom he calls Chafu and Dongo, then slips instantly into sleep. Later, when her cubs are older, she calls them into the nest and explains that they need to learn to survive on their own. She informs them that she'll soon be expecting another litter, causing Chinja to believe that she'll be replacing them. She denies this, and after having Chinja confirm that she understands, continues to teach them. Before she can answer one of Chinja's queries, she glances up and asks if it's Tendaji that she's hearing. He assures her that it is and enters the den, apologizes to her for being late and telling her that he saw a jackal. Faraji soon tilts her head towards the den exit, then mutters to her mate that she's sure of "it" and instructs him to take the cubs away. He complies, and she exits the den to stand outside of it, backing up slowly but composed and ready to face an adversary. Once the cubs have been hidden, Tendaji rushes back, wanting to fight at her side. Soon, the cubs go to see what has become of their parents. They discover Faraji dead and being eaten by a couple of jackals, her body torn open, with Tendaji's cadaver not far away. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Songfire's Content Category:Females Category:Aardwolves Category:Drylanders Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Deceased Category:Spouses